Placer Culposo
by Sakura Potter
Summary: En 19 años pudieron pasar muchas cosas ¿cierto? ¿Y si Harry y Hermione se dieran cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Cómo es que no terminaron juntos? ¡Descubrelo! Entra, lee y comenta.


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece… lamentablemente, que de ser así el final hubiera sido MUY DIFERENTE.

**Capítulo I  
**_El Inicio_

La última mirada que esos ojos azules le habían dirigido estaba impregnada de tantas preguntas que la habían abrumado a tal grado de desorientarla un poco. Con riesgo de que su excusa sonara un poco trillada sabía que el problema era precisamente ella y su inseguridad. Créanlo o no Hermione Granger estaba insegura en uno de los temas más relevantes de su vida: el amor. Si se era un poco meticuloso dicha inseguridad se podía ver claramente en sus orbes mieles turbias o en las sonrisas nerviosas cada vez que la Sra. Weasley insinuaba que fijaran una fecha para el gran enlace matrimonial. Le espantaba saber que no conocía el preciso momento en que los "Te quiero" se habían convertido en "Te amo" haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran al igual que todo en lo que creía.

La inseguridad radicaba principalmente en que no estaba segura de querer pasar toda una vida con el pelirrojo. No podía negar que Ron era un hombre maravilloso, de aquellos hombres que la mayoría de las mujeres creen que ya no existen y lo mejor era que él sólo la quería a ella. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo. Eso no significaba que ella lo engañara pero sabía que su corazón no era habitado solamente por ese Gryffindor.

Aquella inseguridad en su interior había conllevado a problemas con Ron y posteriormente a un _break_ del que hacía ya dos semanas que había empezado. Todavía recordaba vívidamente la frase final con la que él había acabado la discusión: "_Te amo y te esperaré hasta que tú creas que todo está bien._". No podía pedir a un novio más atento… y tan bueno en la cama.

Con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas caminó para tomar uno de los elevadores del ministerio, era agradable saber que no se encontraría con Ron por lo que sabía que sus pensamientos seguirían claros para poder razonar lógicamente

- "_Hola Hermione_" –

Hasta que se encontrara con el otro Gryffindor que hacía sucumbir toda coherencia.

Se giró lentamente para poder apreciar al dueño de esa voz. Ámbar se encontró con jade. Un escalofrío en la espina dorsal le hizo reaccionar esbozando una sonrisa y regresando el saludo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Hermione desvió su atención hacia la reunión que tendría hasta que sonó la campanilla del ascensor indicando la llegada de éste. Ambos ingresaron al elevador.

- "_¿Hoy tienes la junta con Lodge?_"- le susurró Harry que se había acomodado atrás de ella.

- "_Sí, va a decidir que iniciativa entra a la sesión y quiero que sea la mía_" – contestó Hermione y suspiró mientras volvía a checar los documentos que traía en sus manos. Por un momento desvió su mirada hacía el reflejo de las puertas de elevador y encontrándose con la turbia mirada de Harry

- "_Mucha suerte_" – siguió él y ella esbozo una débil sonrisa – "_¿Estás bien?_" – preguntó y ella asintió – "_Ron me contó que decidieron tomarse un tiempo. Ginny y yo hicimos lo mismo._" – declaró Harry haciendo que Hermione soltara los pergaminos.

Ambos se agacharon simultáneamente para recogerlos, la mano de Harry rozó por un pequeño momento el dorso de la de Hermione y de nuevo ella miró directamente esos ojos verdes. Pudo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo con un hechizo que ni ella misma conocía, que podría pasar meses viéndose reflejada en esas lagunas aceitunas y que no le importaría si viniera otro Voldemort o un Darth Vader con tal de que aquel chico estuviera a su lado sujetando su mano… justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

No sabía cómo, pero ahora se encontraba de pie con Harry sujetando de su mano y las puertas abriéndose en el piso donde ambos se debían de bajar. Salió lentamente con Harry y antes de dejar de sentir ese suave contacto para que él se pudiera dirigir a su destino observó por última vez esos ojos. Ojos que delataban que él había experimentado esa misma extraña sensación.

°/°/°/°/°/°

El auror entró a paso veloz a su cubículo y se dejó caer sobre su silla con desesperación. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, mirando a un punto indefinido en el reporte que se hallaba sobre su escritorio tratando de no pensar lo que aquellas pupilas castañas le habían revelado. Negó con la cabeza golpeando con sus puños el escritorio. Suspiró fuertemente mientras se acomodaba la túnica, se paró de su silla y caminó hacia afuera de su cubículo.

- _"¡Harry! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! Necesito que revises el informe del caso Ulrich, al parecer tiene nexos con magos no solo de Alemania sino también de Austria y Dinamarca_" – dijo otro auror mientras Harry se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Siguió conversando acerca del informe que le importaba un bledo mientras dejaba que su mente volara por todo el ministerio aterrizando en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Se preguntó internamente si lo que aquella mirada le había revelado era lo que en verdad sentía su dueña. ¿Sería por eso que ella y Ron habían tomado un descanso de su relación? Sin poder evitarlo comparó su relación con la de ella. La verdad era que desde un par de meses atrás Ginny y él parecían dos personas totalmente diferentes a las que habían iniciado esa relación.

Semanas atrás Harry había sido nombrado jefe de una misión, lo que se podía traducir en más trabajo, más responsabilidad y menos tiempo libre, así que los pocos días que Ginny podía estar en la capital inglesa, debido a que su equipo las Arpías de Holyhead asistían a diversas copas de quidditch por todo Europa, era casi imposible que la pareja se viera. Si bien ambos entendía los compromisos del otro, habían llegado al punto muerto en que estar juntos eras más una costumbre que un gusto y donde su vida sexual había caído en la rutina. Incluso entre bromas ambos decían que pasaban más tiempo con su escoba que con su pareja.

- "_Muy bien Harry, entonces así quedamos ¿correcto?_" – dijo el auror mientras se ponía de pie, él lo miró sin saber que era en lo que había quedado. Al ver la cara de confusión del ojiverde el auror suspiró y siguió – "_Tienes que llevar unos papeles a Aplicación para que puedan pedir que Ducobsky sea extraditado_"

Alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Harry dejándolo en un estado de shock, sin embargo no reflejó nada de ello en su temple. Asintió con la mirada clavada en los pergaminos que se hallaban en la pequeña mesa frente a él. Escuchó el murmullo de la capa de su compañero irse, sabía que en ese momento todos los aurores se hallaban en un trabajo de investigación por lo que no habría nadie en el departamento por largo tiempo. Soltó un suspiró antes de tomar los pergaminos y emprender el camino hacia la sección de Aplicación.

°/°/°/°/°/°

Si bien la canción que tarareaba no tenía ningún sentido no le importó. Su iniciativa de abolición de la cláusula en la que sólo hijos de padres de "sangre pura" pudieran aspirar a ser parte del Departamento de Misterios había sido aceptada para entrar en sesión*. Caminó por el pasillo que la llevaba a la oficina de su jefe para dejar los pergaminos que necesitaría en la sesión. A pesar de haber sido transferida recientemente de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas a Aplicación de la Ley Mágica rápidamente había ascendido puestos hasta lograr un rango que le permitiera meter sus propias propuestas.

Entró a la oficina de su jefe y colocó con sumo cuidado los pergaminos debidamente enrollados en la charola de pendientes. Se permitió quedarse un rato más admirando la vista de la gran ventana en el despacho de Lodge mientras su mente pensaba por primera vez en lo sucedido aquella mañana. Aquellas pupilas color jade le habían revelado algo que esperaba no sólo en su imaginación; si estaba en lo correcto había visto una mezcla de sentimientos casi iguales a los suyos. Estaba segura que Harry amaba a Ginny como ella amaba a Ron. Soltó un débil suspiro mientras miraba una de las tantas gotas de agua que resbalaban por el vidrio. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y después a alguien entrar pero no le tomó importancia. ¿Sería aquella la razón por la que él también había decido tomarse un tiempo?

- "_Disculpa, solo venía a dejar unos papeles para una extradición_"- dijo un hombre y Hermione se dio la vuelta para recibirlo. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry con un par de pergaminos en la mano – "¡_Oh! Hola otra vez Herms_" –

Hermione le sonrió mientras tomaba los papeles que él le tendía. Revisó con un vistazo los documentos y arrugó el entrecejo

- "_¿Hay algún problema?_" – pregunto él

- "_Es que veo que no tienes la forma R72, es donde se estipula la razón por la cual se extradita al sospechoso_" – contestó ella dando una última mirada

- "_Creo que la dejé en el departamento, porque estaban completos los documentos cuando los llené; déjame ir por ella y regreso_" – explicó Harry y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina

- "_Si quieres puedo acompañarte_" – ofreció Hermione y rápidamente se arrepintió de ello

- "_Claro_"- y Hermione sonrió todavía más

Caminaron a través de los pasillos mientras ella le relataba cómo se había llevado a cabo la reunión con su jefe, cómo habían escogido su iniciativa y la felicitación que posteriormente Lodge le había dado personalmente. Pero la verdad es que aunque ambos platicaban con naturalidad y podía llevar sin problemas el hilo de la conversación cada uno pensaba en sus propios sentimientos y en las sospechas que las pupilas del otro le habían revelado en la mañana. Llegaron a la sección de aurores sin algún contratiempo y en lo primero en lo que posaron su vista fue evidentemente el pergamino faltante que se hallaba en la mesa central de la sala de aurores.

Sin palabras de por medio ambos pasaron al cubículo de Harry para platicar de la reciente promoción de ambos y ponerse al corriente de la vida del otro. Sin bien trabajaban en el piso, era poco probable que los dos se tuvieran tiempo libre cómo en ese momento.

- "_¿Ginny cuando viene de visita?_"- preguntó ella después de que Harry le comentase el poco tiempo libre que tenía. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de su error – "_¡Oh! Lo siento Harry, no quise decir eso_" – dijo ella apenada mientras le tomaba la mano a través del escritorio. Él no lo impidió

- "_Está bien Hermione, fue una decisión de ambos_" – Harry sonrió y al ver la atemorizada mirada de ella continuó – "_Además así sirve que cada quien recapacita sobre a donde va esta relación, es algo por lo que tú y Ron están pasando ¿cierto?_"

Ella sólo asintió sin agregar algo más. No le podía decir que precisamente sobre la inseguridad de sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo y de cómo él había llegado para quedarse en su corazón habían hecho que Ron, quisiera o no, pidiera tiempo para ambos. Se mordió los labios en señal de preocupación. Harry lo notó.

Llevaba más de diez años conociendo a su amiga y sabía que cuando ella se mordía los labios era indicio de que algo le preocupaba. Sintió como una sensación de calor crecía en su estómago ¿qué no él había visto aquella misma mañana una duda de sentimientos que lo involucraba en aquel mirar castaño? Soltó un débil suspiro mientras posaba la mirada en Hermione.

- "_Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?_" – dijo él y ella asintió. No podía decirle que todo se debía a él. No tenía derecho. Él no sentía algo más allá que una sincera amistad ¿cierto?

- "_¿Alguna vez has estado confundido respecto a lo que sientes por Ginny?_" – preguntó y rápidamente agregó – "_A lo que me refiero es que sabes que ella es una buena chica y que puedes tener un futuro con ella pero ¿qué pasa cuando en tu corazón hay más de un habitante?_" -

_Te dan unas tremendas ganas de besar a la persona que está del otro lado del escritorio._

No podía contestar eso.

¿O sí?

Y sin avisar, se levantó de su silla y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Aquel beso era totalmente distinto a los de la menor de los Weasley. El sabor era más dulce y la textura más suave. Podía jurar que el tiempo se había detenido, que no escuchaba sonido alguno a su alrededor, que no sentía otra presencia más allá de la que los dos emanaban al estar juntos. Se atrevió a pedir un silencioso permiso para poder recorrerla con su lengua; un permiso que fue concedido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que la acción ya había empezado.

Escuchaba cómo el corazón del otro latía en su oído. Un sonido hermoso que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera grabar en su memoria aquel beso que no se comparaba con ningún otro y que no se compararía con ninguno que le dieran a futuro. Sin tener intención, se separó lentamente mirándola a los ojos que todavía permanecían cerrados.

- "_Dejas de escuchar a la voz de la razón y te dejas llevar por lo que te dice el corazón_" – susurró Harry

°/°/°/°/°/°

**N/A: **Pues hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero les agrade. ¡Cualquier error o comentario o sugerencia o elogio o lo que sea a un review que es el mejor nutriente para una escritora!

*No estoy muy segura de cómo funciona la legislación mágica así que me guie por la de mi país. De todos modos no es relevante (o por lo menos no en mis bosquejos mentales de los futuros capítulos)


End file.
